Cyttorak
Cyttorak is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Multiversal Battle Royale History Cyttorak is a being older than the Marvel universe itself. Even though he is referred to as an Elder God, this isn't exactly true as Elder Gods are beings born from the Demiurge while Cyttorak is a living mystic dimension with true unlimited power. Cyttorak likes to imbue mortals with his power, turning them into avatars known as the Juggernauts. While his avatars are known for being unstoppable and super strong they never realize their full power, for they have only one-eighth of omnipotence. Death Battle Info *NAME: Cyttorak *HEIGHT: Unknown (his true form is a dimension larger than the multiverse) *WEIGHT: Unknown (his true form is a dimension larger than the multiverse) *ALIASES: The Crimson cosmos, the true Satan (it is not known if he is actually Marvel's true satan) *GEAR: the gems of Cyttorak * POWERS AND ABILITIES: All magic powers, omnipotence, omnipresence (in the CC), power bestowal, omnilock, true immortality, perhaps eternal, Avatar creation Feats Cyttorak is a conceptual deity, he (or rather, it) is an aspect of a whole other reality. a reality greater than anything physical or even anything our imagination can comprehend. It is before time itself, before idea and materials. Cyttorak was so huge it influenced between Marvel's reality and Malibu's, which not even the Living Tribunal can influence. Since it is the omnipotent embodiment of a mystic dimension larger than the multiverse, Marvel doesn't use it much, but it and its avatars still have a few feats. *In the Crimson Cosmos no gods can help you. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707693-dr+strange+sorcerer+supreme+442.jpg *Cyttorak's power is great than Skyfather's power http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707562-uncanny_x-men_5432.jpg http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707563-uncanny_x-men_5433.jpg *By stealing Juggernaut's power D'Spayre was able to control the fabric of reality on a universal scale. (Remember, Jugs has only a fraction of Cyttorak's might.) http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707571-4409170-juggernaut%2B%281997%29_p32.jpg *Cyttorak powered up Juggy to universe busting level with but a fraction of his might. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707647-4408879-x-men%2B369-17.jpg *Juggs beat nightmare empowered eternity with but a fraction of Cyttorak's might. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707710-drstrange-18213.jpg *A phoenix avatar is nothing to Cyttorak. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707721-uncanny-zone-+008ujhj.jpg *Juggy is immune to the ultimate entropy of oblivion. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707682-incredible_hulk_1974_%23172_11.jpg (amatsu mikaboshi is an aspect of oblivion) *Cyttorak snares galactus with ease, showing once again he is a higher dimensional being. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/33916/4707686-dr+strange+sorcerer+vsgalctus.jpg Scaling Like most mystic beings, Cyttorak doesn't have many feats of his own which is why scaling comes into play. *Classic Strange fought the living tribunal equally, while Cyttorak was immune to everything Strange threw at him and beat him soundly. *While Strange can call on Cyttorak to aid him when fighting Agamotto inside Agamotto's own realm, in Cyttorak's realm Strange cannot call on the aid or powers of any other gods or mystic beings. By scaling Cyttorak is far above the Living Tribunal and the Vishanti, and since the Vishanti are at least equal to Chthon who is multiversal, then Cyttorak is at least multiversal. Faults All Cyttorak's low feats are attributed to the weaker forms he takes to challenge and test his avatars. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Demon Category:Gods Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Marvel Characters Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Villains